Hey! Playboy!
by Sakura-chan05
Summary: Kagome regresa a su escuela luego de las vacaciones y encontrará a un chico nuevo que la cautivará, y se levará una sorpresa cuando se de cuenta que ese chico no es nada mas ni nada menos que un ... playboy!- Su ex era la razon de todo...- cap 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1: Primer día de clases

Abrí mis ojos con la seguridad que este día iba a ser horrible, y al ver el clima lo comprobé… primer día de clases, y encima un sol abrazador. Definitivamente faltaría al instituto.

Abracé mi almohada, estaba dispuesta a quedarme en mi preciada cama, nadie ni nada me podría sacar de allí… o eso esperaba.

— ¡Kagome!— gritó mi madre desde la cocina – apúrate no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases— concluyó.

—No iré— le respondí –me siento mal…—dije y no era del todo mentira, con sólo ver por mi ventana me había dado dolor de cabeza.

—Deja de dramatizar y ven aquí ahora mismo jovencita— replicó mi madre. Ya podía escuchar sus pasos yendo hacia mi habitación, si no quería arriesgarme a salir de mi cama tendría que poner resistencia, y así lo haría…

Me encontraba camino al instituto, mi madre sin lugar a dudas tenía una fuerza espectacular, me había sacado de la cama a jalones, y ahora me dirigía a una muy conocida tortura…

— ¡Kagome!— gritó Sango como si no me hubiese visto en mil años. ¡Sólo nos habíamos dejado de ver en dos días! Ya me imaginaba como sería si nos hubiésemos dejado de ver por más tiempo…

—Hola Sango— pronuncié en tono cansado.

—Qué te pasa hoy, pareces muy deprimida… ¡Tengo una noticia que te hará alegrarte!— dijo Sango segura de lo que fuese que me quería decir me podría subir el ánimo. ¿Acaso esa chica vivía siempre feliz?

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Se murió el profesor de matemática?— le contesté, lo único en lo que pensaba era en sentarme en mi pupitre y quedarme dormida.

— ¡Mejor aún! ¡Ha llegado un chico guapísimo al instituto! Te juro que es Adonis encarnado…— dijo Sango con una voz tan potente, que fijo la había escuchado todo el instituto.

Sango nunca cambiaría, siempre pretendía sacarle celos a Miroku, su enamorado, que era un completo mujeriego; y su técnica… digamos que solía fallar.

—Sango, ya te dije que por el momento no busco novio — repliqué, ya había tenido suficiente del "amor"; pero, al parecer Sango se traía algo entre manos.

— ¡¡Kagome!! Ya hablamos de ese tema… ¡Hay muchos peces en el mar!— dijo Sango, quien lucía como su estuviese tanteando el terreno.

¿Es que acaso Sango no entendía que estaba perfectamente sola?

—Sango, por favor, para —contesté –no es que esté desesperada – finalicé, con eso talvez la haría desistir.

—Si insistes…—

Por fin Sango había parado; nos encontrábamos caminando hacia nuestra clase "favorita": álgebra, la pesadilla de todo estudiante, cuando de pronto; una perfecta alucinación pasó delante mío, un ángel caído del cielo, que al parecer se estaba dirigiendo hacia nosotras…

Olaz!!

Ya se irán imaginando cual es el personaje que se acerca a Sango y Kagome… o no??

Este fic talvez sólo dure 4 o 5 capítulos, no creo que sea muy largo…

Bueno, eso creo ^^´

Porfas, reviews!! No cuestan nada y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo… pero no sean muy duros! recién estoy empezando a escribir… Gracias por leer hasta aquí!!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2: Esto recién comienza

—Kagome… ¡Ese es el chico nuevo!— me dijo Sango al oído, y definitivamente pensé que me iba a caer de cara, yo pensaba que Sango estaba exagerando (como siempre…); pero esta vez… me había dicho la verdad y nada más que la verdad, ¡el chico estaba buenísimo!— Y se está acercando a nosotras— susurró Sango en un tono confidencial.

Mi corazón palpitaba a mil, era algo que no me había pasado hacía buen tiempo, algo que yo pensaba que nunca más me volvería a pasar, y es que eso, era simplemente tan… ¡Tan patético! Y allí estaba yo; como una sonsa mirando —sin dudas— al chico más guapo del instituto. Tenía cabello plateado, ojos dorados y un cuerpazo… ¡Definitivamente nada que envidiarle a un top-model!

—¡Kagome, ya está casi frente a nosotras!— insistió Sango quien en estos momentos parecía haberse olvidado del mundo… si Miroku la viese, ¡Moriría de celos!

Y cuando el guapo-chico-sin-nombre ya estaba a menos de unos tres metros, apareció un grupito de chicas que lo rodearon y empezaron a hablarle…

— ¿Cómo te llamas guapo? – preguntó una rubia que se lo comía con la mirada.

— ¿Cuál es tu número de teléfono?— preguntó otra de las chicas que lo rodeaban, con un lapicero y una pequeña libreta en su mano.

— ¿Tienes enamorada?— le preguntó una morena, verbalizando una pregunta que muchas de las chicas que lo rodeaban deseaban hacer.

Y así fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que el-guapo-chico-sin-nombre estaba muy cerca de nosotras y a la vez muy muy lejos…

—Deberíamos haberlo sabido— me dijo Sango; y al parecer, este día, la chica no dejaba de tener razón en todo lo que decía –Pobrecito, tiene de aquí para rato… esas chicas no lo dejaran de asediar hasta que consigan una cita con él, en verdad lo compadezco — continuó diciendo Sango.

Nos disponíamos a dar la media vuelta e ingresar a nuestra aula con nuestro queridísimo profesor de nuestro amadísimo curso, cuando nos dimos cuenta que el chico-sin-nombre no estaba "sufriendo" entre las chicas, sino, al contrario…

—Bueno, justo lo que necesitábamos— pensé — un playboy…—y continué caminando junto a Sango; teníamos un día muy largo por adelante.

— ¡Por fin! Terminaron las clases— grité — ¿Vas a hacer algo en la tarde? Hace tiempo que no salimos a pasear con los chicos— le pregunté a Sango refiriéndome a Kouga, Ayame, Miroku y los otros. Quienes habían faltado al instituto el primer día, todos los años hacían lo mismo; era prácticamente una tradición…

—No voy a poder, voy a ir al cine con Miroku— respondió Sango con un tono algo culpable – Pero sin quieres nos puedes acompañar —me dijo.

—No te preocupes Sango— repliqué— Creo que me quedaré en casa— le dije mientras me despedía— ¡Hasta mañana!—ya encontraría algo que hacer en la tarde, ni que me fuera a aburrir… ¿verdad?

— ¡Sanguito! ¿Cómo estas?— Dijo cierto pelinegro pervertido –te he extrañado mucho, ¿me haz extrañado?— preguntó.

—Sí, mucho— le respondió Sango, al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso como saludo. Acababa de entrar al cine y ambos iban a elegir una película…

—Sanguito, ¿no habrás visto por casualidad a mi primo en el instituto?— le preguntó Miroku, quien se topó con una mirada de cómo-demonios-crees-que-voy-a-saber-quien-es-tu-primo de parte de Sango.

–Bueno, bueno, no me mires así Sanguito. Toda mi familia dice que es parecido a mí; inteligente, guapo, caballeroso… —

—Y seguramente mujeriego— lo cortó Sango, y es que Miroku tenía un ego que volaba…

—Sanguito te juro que no soy yo, es la mano, la mano maldita. — le dijo Miroku, tratando de convencer a Sango de algo imposible, decir que Miroku no era mujeriego era como decir que los cerdos volaban o que el sol sí se podía tapar con un solo dedo.

—Bueno, ya no salimos del tema, ¿como es tu primo?— le preguntó la morocha exasperada.

—Es alto, tiene ojos dorados, cabello plateado— dijo Miroku, empezando a describir a su primo. Mientras tanto, Sango meditaba quien podría ser el primo de Miroku; pues con esas características, estaba segura de que no pasaría desapercibido. Esa descripción no era la de un cualquiera. ¡Era la de un dios griego! O tal vez…o tal vez… la del chico nuevo del instituto… pensó una muy sorprendida Sango.

—No tengo plan "C"— pensé entre aburrida y desanimada. Mi plan inicial había sido ir con los chicos a pasear, pero como todos estaban ocupados (seguramente divirtiéndose); decidí ver TV toda la tarde; pero justo el día que se me ocurre sentarme en mi sofá a ver tele… ¡El maldito aparato se malogra! Reconozco que ya había estado dándome señales: se apagaba por ratos, mostraba una imagen borrosa, se había incendiado cuando le cayó un rayo, y otras cosas; pero… ¡Cómo diablos iba a imaginar que se iba a malograr!

Bueno… lo único que me quedaba era salir y caminar, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Cogí mi campera rosa y salí, mi madre no estaba y Sota había salido a casa de un amigo; daría una caminata por el parque.

—¡Diablos!— me dije a mí misma, se me había olvidado que no traía la llave de la casa ¡y que nadie estaba allí! Podía ir a la casa de Sango… Pero, ¿ya habría llegado de la cita que tenía con su príncipe mujeriego? Mmm… ni modo, tendría que seguir caminando por los alrededores hasta que llegase mi madre o Sota. Recién eran las 7.00 y ellos llegarían a eso de las 8.00… ¡Tonta, Kagome Tonta!

No quedaba más que hacer, regresaría al parque y seguiría paseando— pensé mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar.

Sin darme cuenta que una sombra me seguía muy de cerca.

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron comentarios… este cap va dedicado a ustedes! =D

Please! Reviews!!!

Kisses

Saku-chan!!


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3: Ser tu …¿QUÉ?

Seguí caminando mientras pensaba en que haría cuando regresase a mi casa; tendría que llamar al técnico para que arreglase la bendita televisión, después tendría que empezar a hacer mi informe de ciencias acerca de lo que habíamos visto por el microscopio esa clase, no entendía para que demonios tenía que hacer todo eso ¡No iba a ser científica ni nada por el estilo!

Y mientras caminaba, empecé a escuchar unos pasos, unos pasos de los que recién me había percatado y que talvez me habían estado siguiendo todo este tiempo… para comprobarlo empecé a caminar rápido—los pasos aún me seguían. Luego, empecé a caminar lento, exageradamente lento—y los pasos seguían allí. Una oleada de miedo me invadió al darme cuenta que quién fuese, me había estado persiguiendo desde hacía buen rato.

— ¡Maldita sea!— mascullé en voz baja. Sólo esperaba que no fuese un ladrón… o algo peor. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que quien me seguía, no era nadie más ni nadie menos que… ¡Sango!

— Sango… ¿qué haces acá? ¡Me asustaste! ¿No deberías estar en tu cita con Miroku?— le pregunté asombrada; ¿Acaso no era temprano?, usualmente cuando ella salía con él regresaba a su casa a eso de las 11 o las 12.

— La película duró poco y decidí regresar temprano a casa para hacer el informe de ciencias— me respondió – ¿No deberías estar haciéndolo tu también?—preguntó suspicaz.

—Este… si tienes razón— le respondí mientras me reía nerviosamente — Es que no tengo la llave de la casa, así que tengo que esperar a que llegue mi madre o Sota— concluí mientras seguía caminando junto a Sango.

—Tengo algo importante que contarte Kagome, hoy, Miroku me dijo en nuestra cita — empezó a relatarme Sango con una emoción que podía ser notada a kilómetros de distancia; definitivamente esa chica tenía energía de sobra –Que tenía un primo…que estaba en nuestro instituto, y era nuevo— seguía Sango—Y me contó que…—Lo que su Miroku le contó a Sango es algo que en realidad no llegué a escuchar, porque ella fue interrumpida por un grito que sonaba a algo como…

—¡KAGOME!— volteé sin pensarlo dos veces, y me dí cuenta que quien me estaba llamando; ¡era mi hermano! ¿Qué se suponía que hacía aquí? Si me sentido del tiempo no me fallaba había pasado menos de media hora desde que estaba caminando con Sango.

—¡Te he estado buscando todo este rato!— Qué exagerado… Díos, Sota lo decía como si fuesen más de las… oh –me dí cuenta mientras miraba mi reloj— eran más de las 11. Y yo que juraba que era más temprano.

Maldito sentido del tiempo.

—Bueno Sango, me lo tendrás que contar mañana— le dije sonriendo mientras daba media vuelta y me dirigía a casa junto a Sota.

—No será necesario— escuché, sin embargo no me percaté de la sonrisa que Sango llevaba encima. Su sonrisa era de esas que te dicen estoy-planeando-algo-que-te-incumbe-pero-no-pienso-decírtelo y eso, me traería muchos problemas…

—Hola chicos— les dije saludándolos con la mano al tiempo que entraba al aula, allí estaban Sango, Ayame, Kouga, Miroku y Bankotsu… en resumen casi todos los que habían faltado ayer.

—Hola Kag— me respondieron.

—Te hemos guardado un asiento— dijo Kouga sonriéndome con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Pues gracias— le dije guiñándole el ojo. Kouga y yo éramos grandes amigos… es más se podría decir que un poco más que amigos, nos conocíamos desde que tengo uso de razón.

—¿Y que hicieron a…yer?— mi pregunta fue cortada al ver que entre mis amigos estaba el guapo-chico-sin-nombre. Definitivamente ese tenía que ser el destino.

—¡Ah! Casi olvido presentarte a mi primo— dijo Miroku con una de sus sonrisas de marca registrada –Kagome, él es InuYasha— dijo mientras hacía una señal entre el paliplateado y yo.

—InuYasha, ella es Kagome— dijo Sango señalándome, mientras contenía una risita.

En ese momento debería haberme dado cuenta que cuando a Sango se le ocurría una idea, por más loca e improbable que fuera… la hacía volverse realidad; cosa de la que no me daría cuenta años después…

—Hola… Kagome— dijo InuYasha, lo dijo con un gesto de fastidio ¿Quién se creía? Ni que me gustara. ¡No!

—Ayer fuimos al cine— dijo Ayame, mientras me cortaba los pensamientos que tenía acerca de InuYasha – Fue la mejor película de terror/romance que alguna vez tendré la oportunidad de ver… — dijo con ojos ilusionados.

—Al final mataron a todos— dijo Kouga con gotitas en la cabeza. Dios, Ayame era rara…

—Claro,— dije con aires de dramatismo—ustedes se van y se divierten; mientras yo estoy a la merced del monstruo algebraico—

—Reina del drama— rió Sango –Y eso que yo también me he quedado contigo—

Después de eso… llego el profesor de álgebra –mejor conocido como el monstruo algebraico— para dar clases.

Los días después de que me presentaran a InuYasha (quien me dejo de gustar en el mismo momento en el que lo conocí… era tan ¡engreído!) pasaron de una manera normal. Salíamos a pasear con los chicos y con InuYasha (con quien me peleaba a cada segundo); pero ahora pasaban cosas como…

— ¡InuYasha! ¡Cállate!—

— ¿Y si no quiero?—

— ¡Entonces te callaré!—

—Quiero verte intentarlo—

— ¡Chicos! Ya no se peleen— decían Miroku y Sango a coro con una mirada de ¡dios-se-portan-como-unos-críos!

Y lo más tonto es que cada vez que nos peleábamos era por una razón estúpida.

Claro, todo seguía relativamente normal hasta esa mañana, en la que me había levantado como si fuera un día completamente normal, y había desayunada como si fuera un día completamente normal para luego ir al instituto como si fuera un día completamente normal… porque ese día supuestamente y completamente normal… no fue siquiera un _día normal._

Debí haberlo sospechado cuando llegue al instituto. Habían tantas señales: Sango no estaba jalándole las orejas a Miroku por estar coqueteando con otras chicas (cosa rara); y eso se debió a que Miroku no había estado coqueteando con otras chicas (cosa_ rarísima_). Pero lo que en verdad fue _extraño_ y que me hizo dar cuenta que las cosas estaban mal, fue que cuando me senté en mi pupitre, InuYasha…

Me sonrió.

Sólo habían tres opciones: talvez el mundo se había salido de su eje, talvez El Apocalipsis llegaría pronto, o podría ser que los aliens habían llegado a nuestro pequeño planeta llamado Tierra, habían raptado a InuYasha y lo habían suplantado por otro alien con su apariencia.

Quizás las tres opciones eran correctas.

Y si en algún momento había pensado que las cosas dejarían de ponerse raras, me percaté que me equivocaba tremendamente.

InuYasha se acercó a mi pupitre con una sonrisa de marca registrada. Me miró a los ojos y me preguntó:

—Kagome, ¿quieres salir conmigo?—

Sorry por no actualizar antes!!!

Buaaa!! No he tenido mucho tiempo… estoii estudiando para unos títulos de inglés y estoii completamente volada… y a mi inspiración le dieron ganas de irse a Francia… y dejarme a mi completamente sola (I: No es verdad! A: Sabes que es verdad!)

Prometo actualizar más rápido… o por lo menos tratarlo (¡xD!) lo que sí es seguro es no volveré a demorar tanto en subir un cap. El siguiente cap ya lo tengo casi a la mitad… Y les quiero hacer una pregunta. Yo hago los caps algo cortos porque pienso que si los hago muy largos se aburrían pero en un rr me dijeron que los caps estaban muii cortos… asi que los sigo haciendo asi o los hago mas largos??

Saludos especialmente a todos los que dejaron rr!!

Gracias por todo!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No poseo a InuYasha ni a estos personajes, pero sí poseo esta historia! (I: gran cosa! A: cállate!)

**Cap 4: Ex**

–InuYasha, no sé si te habrás percatado que tú y yo siempre, y lamentablemente, tengo que agregar; salimos juntos. Tú, yo, y los demás – le dije. Claro que había captado el significado de lo que había dicho… no tenía el coeficiente de InuYasha; pero le rogaba al cielo que me estuviese equivocando.

–Tontita, Kagome te estoy preguntando si quieres salir _sólo _conmigo –

Definitivamente eso era lo más _raro _y _paranormal _que me había pasado en toda mi vida. Bueno, yo sabía que InuYasha era un engreído pero…

¿Sería también bipolar?

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué dices? Hoy en la tarde, tú y yo – Repitió InuYasha con un tono de voz algo serio, pero aún con una sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Cómo se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a que no le cumpliesen un capricho!

Así de serio como estaba, lo primero que se me cruzó por la mente fue…

–Kagome, en caso de que lo pienses – me dijo InuYasha –No es ninguna apuesta –

¡Dios! Me iba quedando sin posibilidades. Pero ¿Por qué demonios InuYasha me había preguntado eso?

–No te preocupes… no me tienes que dar la respuesta ahora – me tranquilizó –Nos vemos en la salida –

¿Y qué iba a hacer? Estaba segura que estaría igual de confundida en la salida que lo que estaba en este momento. En ese momento aún no sabía que me daría cuenta de _muchas _cosas en el transcurso del día…

-----

–Con que su ex…– me encontré susurrando en la clase de matemáticas. ¿Qué más podría ser? Me acababa de enterar de la razón por la cuál InuYasha quería salir conmigo… Una ex que – ¿Podrían ser casualidades del destino?– había terminado en el mismo instituto que él. Como todo esto me había parecido muy extraño le había preguntado a Sango.

–_Oye, Sango… ¿sabes porque InuYasha está así de raro hoy?– le había preguntado en la mañana, luego de la clase de química. InuYasha había salido prácticamente corriendo de la clase. Y como Sango no sabía nada de lo que me había dicho, aproveché para preguntarle._

– _¿Te refieres a lo de hoy en la mañana?– me dijo Sango, ella sólo había visto a InuYasha acercándose a mi lugar y de seguro había visto mi cara de sorpresa –Ah… por cierto, ¿que te dijo?– _

–_Nada importante… me preguntó si podía pasarle los apuntes de física – mentí rápidamente. De hecho ya era parte de mis reflejos cuando hablaba con Sango, Sango era exageradamente buena descubriendo mis mentiras –exactamente como mi madre…– así que tenía que pensar rápido._

–_Ah…– musitó Sango haciendo un gesto de comprensión –Creo que está así de raro por lo que me dijo Miroku –_

–_Y Miroku te dijo…– _

–_Que su ex, que creo que se llamaba Kikyou había terminado asistiendo a su mismo instituto… o sea, aquí – me explicó Sango._

_A partir de ese momento todo cobró sentido._

–En algún momento nos conoceremos… Kikyou – susurré para mí misma mientras sentía _algo – algo _que obviamente no eran celos, o sea, ¿por InuYasha? Nunca – y caía dormida… en la clase de matemáticas. Así que naturalmente, justo como pasa en todas las clases de matemáticas, estaba casi en los brazos de Morfeo cuando…

–¡Señorita Higurashi!– gritó la vieja bruja… digo, la profesora de números –Si no tiene interés alguno en mi clase, la invitó a retirar–

Pero no pudo conseguir su 'discurso' porque felizmente sonó el timbre y todos los levantamos para dejar sola a la frustrada solterona… digo – nuevamente – la profesora de matemáticas.

--------

–Hola Kag – me dijo Kouga mientras salía del instituto. Kouga poseía una cualidad que me encantaba. ¡Era capaz de desestresarme en cualquier circunstancia! Además, cada vez que hablaba con él sentía que me olvidaba de todo. Un momento… ¿eso no sería amnesia?

–Hola Kouga – le dije sonriéndole, y olvidándome de todo.

– ¿Y qué te cuentas?– le pregunté, sabía que si no lo hacía, él lo haría… y odiaría tener que mentirle a Kouga – ¿Algo o alguien nuevo?– pregunté, aunque usualmente no habían muchos alumnos nuevos en el instituto.

–No me vas a creer lo que paso Kag… estábamos en clase de física cuando de pronto llegó una extraña que es ¡clavadita a ti!– me dijo.

–¡No te creo!– le dije molestándolo –Igual que ¿yo?–

–Casi igual de guapa, pero no te preocupes… me sigues gustando más tú – bromeó Kouga

–Más te vale – bromeé junto a él.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer esta tarde?– me preguntó.

–Bueno, no… mucho – dije recordando lo de InuYasha; pero ahora todo se había aclarado. ¡Y de ninguna forma saldría con él! si todo era por una ex que lo iba a volver a ver. Si no fuese de esa forma… talvez podría ser qu– ¡Kagome ya te está afectando la bipolaridad de InuYasha!– me dijo un vocecita en mi cabeza; y definitivamente ese debía ser mi razonamiento, que venía ignorando desde que conocí a InuYasha.

–Qué te parece si salimos a pasear. Sólo tú y yo – me propuso Kouga, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos. Hacía mucho tiempo no hacíamos eso. Desde hace… ¡whoaa! ¡Muchos meses!

–Me encantaría – le dije –Pero mejor te llamo para confirmar… tengo algunos asuntos pendientes – dije refiriéndome a lo de InuYasha, porque yo no le estaba mintiendo a Kouga; simplemente estaba… omitiendo, algunas cosas. Le aclararía algunos puntos a InuYasha y después las cosas seguirían _completa y absolutamente normales,_ así como siempre.

–No hay problema – me dijo – ¡Cuídate!– dijo mientras se despedía de mí y se iba del instituto.

–Dios – suspiré mientras hacia lo mismo que Kouga y me dirigía hacia mi casa. Pero algo –mejor dicho alguien – cortó mi camino.

–Hola Kag – me dijo InuYasha algo sorprendido.

–Hola InuYasha – le dije asombrada, él nunca me había llamado así. '_Kag_'. Creo que sonaría más normal de la boca de un alien que de la de InuYasha.

–¿Y qué me dices de lo que te pregunte en la mañana?– me preguntó… directo al grano; definitivamente el segundo nombre de InuYasha era 'cauteloso'.

–Bueno InuYasha… no me queda más que decirte – InuYasha me miró impacientemente – que no. Sobretodo si me vas a pedir eso para sacarle celos a una ex – Ups… no debí haber dicho eso.

–Así que piensas que es por eso – me dijo con cara de borrego a medio morir.

–Obviamente InuYasha – le dije directamente, si se lo decía de otra forma talvez el pobre de InuYasha no me fuera a entender: con el gran coeficiente intelectual que se maneja…

–Kagome…nunca pensé que pensarías algo así de mí – dijo haciendo su mejor interpretación que reina del drama, pero cuando vio mi cara y mi mirada de ya-tengo-experiencia-con-Miroku-y-eso-no-funciona-conmigo se dio cuenta que no funcionaría –Bueno, podría ser en parte verdad…–

–Queridísimo InuYasha – le dije explicándole las cosas como si fuese un niño de cinco años, cosa que en realidad era, pero un niño de cinco años que estaba metido en el cuerpo de un chico de diecisiete… y ¡Dios! ¡En _qué_ cuerpo de había metido! –Tienes que entender que…–

Pero el muy crío me cortó a plena explicación

–Kagome… si lo piensas bien, esto nos conviene a los dos – Un momento… ¿Acababa de escuchar lo que creía que acababa de escuchar?

–Disculpa… creo que me confundí y no entendí bien el mensaje, creí escuchar '_nos conviene a los dos'_–

–Escuchaste perfectamente Kagome– Me dijo –Nos conviene a los dos. Porque créeme que no te gustará tenerme todo el día pegado a ti pidiéndote que salgamos juntos en frente de todos – Ya entendía porque era familia de Miroku.

Con ese argumento me había convencido… si estar peleando con él era una pesadilla, que de la noche a la mañana me estuviese pidiendo salir conmigo sería el infierno. Y no sólo por la vergüenza que pasaría…

–No te preocupes… sólo será por dos o tres mese–

– ¿QUÉ?– le pregunté exaltada –Sólo vamos a salir– le aclaré, ya había aceptado esa realidad sin siquiera darme cuenta –No vamos a ser enamorados ni nada por el estilo–

–Bueno… justo a eso era a lo que quería llegar– me dijo midiendo su tono de voz y tratando de que su expresión facial fuese mínima –Verás, lo que yo te iba a preguntar era si pudiese ser mi …eh…– dudo un momento– eh… enamorada por un tiempo–

–InuYasha. Tus 'fans' me matarían – le dije como si esa fuese la solución a todos los problemas del mundo, y aunque no fuese así… tampoco lo haría, ¿o sí?

–Kagome, te lo pido… por favor– cuando InuYasha dijo eso miré a ambos lados de la calle tenía que asegurarme que aún no era el fin del mundo, InuYasha había pronunciado la 'palabra mágica'– Sabes que yo haría lo mismo por ti –dijo ignorando mi extraño comportamiento, pero al escucharlo, lo miré con ojos fulminantes– Bueno, talvez no… pero es tu momento de demostrar que eres mejor que yo–

¿Qué debía hacer?

InuYasha me caía mal… pero no lo odiaba y con esa cara… estaba empezando a caer en la trampa.

–Sólo una pregunta InuYasha, ¿Por qué a mí?– le pregunté, pues de tantas chicas en el mundo que podían tener ese infortunio (aunque para algunas no sería un infortunio para na–da)… ¿Por qué demonios me había elegido a ¡mí!?

–Kagome, yo sé que no te gusto para nada…–

–Ni un poquito – confirmé

–Y bueno – continuó como si nunca lo hubiese cortado –También sé que si eligiese a otra chica para pedírselo, no me permitiría estar con ella por _sólo _dos o tres meses – me aclaró.

Definitivamente el ego de InuYasha era más grande que un estadio.

–Así que… ¿qué piensas de esto?– me preguntó con inseguridad. Me miró a los ojos y me dí cuenta que había caído en la trampa.

–InuYasha… sólo serán dos meses – le aclaré mientras InuYasha sonreía como un niño al cuál le habían dicho que la Navidad se había adelantado.

–Y pobre de ti que te encuentre mirando a otra chica – le dije, mientras estuviese conmigo se le tendrían que olvidar todas esas _costumbres. _Si hiciese lo mismo que Miroku… moriría en mis manos.

–De acuerdo…– musitó con una cara algo contrariada. ¡Ha! ¡Seguro había creído que yo había olvidado su fama como playboy! En el instituto todos hablaban de cuantos corazones rotos había dejado tras él.

–Además quiero que te quedé claro que el grado de atracción de mi persona hacia ti es completamente nulo – concluí.

InuYasha sólo atinó a mirarme con unos ojos dorados –muy lindos por cierto – grandes y confundidos

–Significa que no me gustas –aclaré

Y de pronto pensé cuán largos se volverían esos dos meses.

__ __ __

Aquí traigo el cap n° 4. whoa! Al principio creí que sólo iban a ser 4 o 5 caps… pero me parece que voii a tener que hacer mas caps para plasmar la trama del fic mejor ^^

Para subir el cap 5 me voii a demorar un poco mas xq últimamente tengo muchas cosas que hacer TToTT. Tenia planeado subir este cap antes… pro mi laptop se malogro (no encuentra señal TToTT)

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado un rr! Gracias a ustedes sigo escribiendo!

xoxo

Saku-chan


End file.
